The Courage King
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Young Simba - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Adult Simba - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Young Nala - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Adult Nala - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer *Timon - Blu (Rio) *Pumbaa - Alex (Madagascar) *Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Scar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Ed - Nigel (Rio) *Rafiki - Buck (Home on the Range) *Zazu - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Sarafina - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *The Pridelanders - Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Snips & Snails, Discord, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Mouse - Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Groundhog - Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Hyenas - Marmosets (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), The Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls), King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Katz, Le Quack, The Black Puddle Queen, Weremole, The Cajun Fox, and The Big Toe (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Chameleon - Aphie (A Bug's Life) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *The Beetle - Mouse (Scooby Doo) *The Wild Animals as themselves Scenes: *The Courage King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Courage King part 2 - Randall Boggs and Chief's Conversation *The Courage King part 3 - Patch's First Day *The Courage King part 4 - "The Morning Report" *The Courage King part 5 - Randall Boggs and Patch's Conversation *The Courage King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Courage King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Courage King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Courage King part 9 - The Jumanji Stampede/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away *The Courage King part 10 - Randall Boggs Takes Over Priderock *The Courage King part 11 - Meet Blu and Alex *The Courage King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Courage King part 13 - Randall Boggs and Gopher's Conversation *The Courage King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Courage King part 15 - Twilight Sparkle Chases Alex/The Reunion *The Courage King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Courage King part 17 - Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Courage's Destiny *The Courage King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction *The Courage King part 19 - Courage Confronts Randall Boggs/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Courage King part 20 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs/Randall Boggs' Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Courage King part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Courage King part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows used: *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) *Tiny Toons Spring Beak (1994) *Tiny Toon Adventure: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (1996) *House of Mouse (2001) *Dumbo (1941) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Jumanji (1995) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) Voices: *Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Matthew Broderick *James Earl Jones *Jeremy Irons *Niketa Calame *Moria Kelly *Nathan Lane *Ernie Sabella *Robert Gullaume *Rowan Atkinson *Madge Sinclair *Whoopi Goldberg *Cheech Marin *Jim Cummings *Frank Welker *Zoe Leader *Catherine Cavadini *Judi M. Durand *Daamen J. Krall *David McCharen *Mary Linda Phillips *Phil Proctor *David Randolph *Brian Tochi *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Bob Newhart *Susanne Pollatschek *Eva Gabor *Barrie Ingham *Elizabeth Hartman *Paul Shenar *Vincent Price *Chris Seavor *Steve Whimire *Frank Oz *Eric Jacobson *Junius Matthews *Candy Candido *Jon Lovitz *Tom Hanks *Peter Strauss *June Foray *Eartha Kitt *Tristan Rogers *Walter Cronkite *lkue Otani *Rachel Lillis Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *TheBeckster1000 *Stephen Druschke Films *Charlie Quigg *Nixcorr26 *Zachary Baker *Fiver&Heather's Channel *Tomarmstrong14 *MichaelSar12isBack *Nikkdisneylover8390 *Brermeerkat *Youknowhatmoviesucks *Princebalto *Thomas O'Malley Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Edward Brophy *Verna Felton *Jacob Samra *Cliff Edwards *Donovan Oliver *Max Jackson *Jimmyandfriends Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures